Couple Time
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie enjoy time alone after the kids are put to bed. They talk about several things and they finalize the babies' names. Also find out how far along Jackie is in her pregnancy! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Couple Time

Nick walked into the front room and sat down next to Jackie on the couch. It was Friday night and the kids had already been put to bed.

"Honey, I really could use a back massage." Jackie told him.

"Yeah? I hope you get one." He responded with a grin.

"Don't make me call your mother." Jackie threatened jokingly.

Nick laughed.

He of course would do it without the threat of his mother's wrath, he was just giving Jackie a hard time but there was no doubt in his mind that if she did indeed call his mother he would be in big trouble,

Jill always took Jackie's side about everything.

He scooted closer to her and gently started rubbing her back.

"Thank you." She told him gratefully.

"I can't believe you are already 31 weeks." He told her.

"Me neither, I'm getting really excited."

"Me too." Nick agreed.

"I am really nervous about the C-section though." She confided.

"I know, but you'll do great and I'll be there every step of the way." He promised.

"Thank you." She responded.

The couple was told several appointments ago that Jackie would need to undergo a C-section because both of the babies were breech.

"That back massage felt so good, why'd you stop?" She asked him.

"Hold on, I have to sneeze."

"That is not a valid excuse." She informed him jokingly.

"Bless you." She told him when he in fact did sneeze.

"Thanks."

"Now, keep rubbing." She said.

He laughed and started once again rubbing her back.

"Want me to get your foot soaker for you?" He offered.

"No thanks, my feet feel good, it's just my back that is bugging me."

"Ok."

"Earlier today, one of the babies had hiccups and the other one was like practicing karate or something, I don't know, but between them they were driving me batty."

He laughed.

"And then to top it off Hundley was throwing a fit because she wanted to sit on my lap and she doesn't really fit that well at the moment, and I was thinking to myself when is Nick going to get home."

He smiled at her.

"We really need to finalize the babies' names Nicky." Jackie told him.

"I thought we did?" He asked confusedly.

"Well we finalized one of them but not the other if it's a boy, he still doesn't have a name."

"True, I randomly heard a name at the store the other day I liked, and the little guy was a cutie, but I think you should pick this one's name since I picked Ryan, or at least I picked it when we thought Hundley was a boy."

"That's sweet of you but I named the other kids', it's fine, as long as I like the name." Jackie told him.

He smiled at her.

"Well, the name I heard was Boone, what do you think, I think it sounds southern."

"I like that, and it sounds good with Matthew, and Stokes."

"Yeah? You're not just saying that are you?" He asked.

"No I'm not just saying that, do you honestly think I'd name my child something I didn't like?" She asked with a laugh.

He shrugged.

"So are we going with that?" She asked.

"Let's do it."

"Ok. So it's either Ryan Matthew and Nora Leanne, or Ryan Leander and Boone Matthew?" She asked, just to be sure they were on the same page.

"Yes." Nick confirmed.

"Ok, I like it."

"Me too."

"Again I ask you, why did you quit rubbing my back?" He laughed.

"Sorry." He said as again started rubbing it.

"So do you think we'll get a Boone or a Nora?" Nick asked her.

"Nora. What do you think?"

"Nora as well." He replied.

"What if there is one hiding and it's actually triplets?" Nick asked with a grin.

"Shut up." She replied.

He laughed.

"There they go again." Jackie told him as she felt her stomach.

Nick felt too and smiled.

"You don't get to feel." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you have a job to do and that is rub my back."

He laughed.

"Yes dear." He told her as he removed one hand so he could rub her back and left the other one on her stomach so he could feel, he thought that was a good compromise, Jackie didn't.

"Both hands." She told him jokingly.

He kissed her cheek and then did as she asked, he'd have to feel the babies kick another time!

The End!

* Just so it's clear since Boone is sort of unique it rhymes with swoon, that's how it's pronounced!


End file.
